


Post Prototype

by Akinasky



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel Dealing with Killing Someone, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e09 Prototype, Established Relationship, He's an Emotional Person About it, Jack Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, cursing, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Daniel is dealing with having to kill Khalek and Jack is there for him.This is an established relationship fic for Janiel.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Post Prototype

It took hours to finish the reports and empty out some of the inbox on his desk but Daniel finally changed into his civvies and headed out of the base. He held a couple books under one arm as he slid his card to open the elevator. He could hear someone coming up behind him but didn’t turn around. Daniel couldn’t talk about Khalek anymore.

“Daniel!” Sam called just as the door started to close and he held his hand out because he couldn’t really deny his pseudo sister. He just couldn’t.

“Sam?” he asked as the door closed behind her. She pushed her hands into the pockets of her pants and Daniel realized belatedly that she was dressed in her jeans and leather jacket as well.

“I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay after what happened.”

Daniel nodded, “Yeah, I told everyone what I thought was best and I took the action that I had to take. Jack would be proud.”

The door opened and they both stepped out and walked towards the parking garage.

Sam touched Daniel’s arm, “I don’t know if that’s how he would feel. I know that you were right and we should have listened to you. Woolsey should have listened to you because you know better than anyone that Anubis is one of the most dangerous Go’auld we came up against.”

Daniel sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, “And? So? Therefore?”

“My concern isn’t about the rightness of what you did, it’s about how you are dealing with what you had to do because the military let you down.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Sam, I gotta go. Okay?”

Sam nodded and walked off to where her motorcycle was sitting. Daniel opened his door and got into the vehicle and drove home. It wasn’t much of a home, it wasn’t even really his home, not since he came back from beyond. Nothing has been really right ever since. The drive was over quickly and Daniel walked up to the front door and noticed the plant where his spare key is was a little offset and reached down to make sure the key was still there before he opened the door and looked around, putting the books and keys down on the side table near the door. Daniel frowned as he futzed with his bag trying to look casual as he located the pepper spray he kept on his person.

He didn’t like guns.

Ahhh the irony.

“You’re not going to need that, Danny,” a voice said from beyond the entry and Danny relaxed instantly. He quickly kicked off his shoes and walked into the other room and directly into Jack’s arms. Jack pulled him in close, nose in Daniel’s neck, breathing in deeply while Daniel relaxed into the tight hold.

“Jack, what are you doing here?” Daniel whispered into Jack’s shoulder.

“I heard about what happened and asked if I could borrow the Prometheus’s beamer tech.”

Daniel pulled away with a snort, “Beamer tech?”

“Technical name,” Jack responded with a wink before he released Daniel just enough to let them both shuffle over to the couch. Jack sat down and pulled Daniel into his hold again. Daniel went willingly into the man’s firm embrace and shoved his temple into Jack’s collarbone, noticing that he was a little meatier than the last time they saw each other. Daniel was not going to complain about that at all.

“I shot him; I knew it was the right thing to do. I knew in the same way that I knew that killing Reese wasn’t the right thing to do but this--This is one of those times that I was definitely right about this and it was a Jack thing to do and they fought me all the way and people died. I knew it, Jack. I knew it was right to kill Khalek and right now I am choking on that. Not on the fact that it was the right thing to do but because I did it. I shot him and I continued to shoot him and I helped to kill this man. Fuck!”

Jack tightened his grip a little bit then took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Daniel’s head, “Do you think that I’ve never choked on the decisions that I made? The right ones and the wrong ones. Knowing that you are doing something for the right reason doesn’t always mean that it’s right.”

Daniel shook his head, though he didn’t really know what he was negating at the moment. Daniel shoved away from Jack’s shoulder so he could look at the man that meant so much to him in so many ways over the years. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Jack’s cheek, sniffing a little when he felt the tightening in the back of his throat and the uncomfortable prickle in his eyes. Jack took a deep breath through his nose and pressed a comforting palm to the back of Daniel’s neck.  
“How long are you here for anyway?” Daniel asked.

“Just the next day, maybe two but I kind of ran away from more than a few duties when I came here.”

Daniel smiled, fatigued by being who he was and everything that meant for both of them. “Can you just come sleep with me? Maybe I will be up for something more later but I can’t right now.”

Jack snorted and pushed Daniel to stand, “I didn’t come here for sex Danny, I am here to make sure that the military fuck ups don’t make you into something you can no longer live with.”

Daniel nodded and they both walked to the bedroom and Jack helped Daniel get undressed to his boxer shorts and a t-shirt before he started undressing himself. Daniel watched him for a moment, enjoying the view.

“I got the first shot; I knew when I went into the gate room that I was going to kill him. Khalek was focused on Cam so he wasn’t able to keep my bullets away from him. I knew it and I used it to help kill him.”

Jack nodded, saying nothing as he walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in before inviting Daniel to mold himself to Jack’s side.

“I know I did the right thing and I know that there is no reason to feel like this when I was going to sign the death warrant.”

Jack pressed an absent kiss to Daniel’s head, “Were you planning to do the killing yourself?”

Daniel shook his head against Jack’s shoulder.

“I know that you have learned everything from me and Teal’c and Carter even about being a military person but you are not one. I don’t want you to be me. I want you to be Daniel.”

Daniel pulled away to look at his lover, “Then you shouldn’t have left. You should have done whatever you had to, to make sure I wouldn’t have to be you but you left.”

Jack frowned, “I didn’t have a choice Daniel, I have to take the appointment to help the SGC and you. I had to do this for you.”

“But you left me because of it. I know this is ridiculous because we aren’t out and proud and you can’t be. This isn’t romantic abandonment, it’s professional.”

Jack closed his eyes, rubbing his face with his hands as Daniel sat up. He took a deep breath and tried again, knowing that these were old hurts and old issues that they didn’t really have time or solutions for but after dealing with the SGC, Landry and Cameron. After dealing with their inexperience and Woolsey’s pigheadedness, he missed Jack and General Hammond.

“This isn’t about keeping you here or guilting you into making different choices about your job, I am just saying that becoming different, becoming more like you is the only option I have now and I don’t know how to deal with that.”

“You are always going to be my Danny,” Jack soothed him verbally. He reached out and pressed a hand to Daniel’s bent leg. “I am sorry that you feel that you have to change because of my absence. I know that Landry isn’t Hammond and dealing with Woolsey is the worst and Cam isn’t me but there is nothing I can do about any of that. What do you want me to do?”

Daniel took another deep breath, hearing the frustration in Jack’s voice, knowing it was because he couldn’t do anything to fix the situation for Daniel and knowing how much Jack wanted to help.

“Do you want me to pull you from the field? Pull you off of SG-1 so you can lead your research team, maybe even get you on the next flight to Atlantis, something other than this that you hate so much.”

Daniel leaned over and pressed a hand to Jack’s neck with a little smile, “I don’t hate that I need to be more like you. I hate that it bothers me so much.”

“It should bother you Danny!” Jack snapped and sat up too, dislodging Daniel’s hand. He pressed his hand into Daniel’s neck, “You aren’t supposed to just take a life and cheer at a job well done. Danny, you are the heart and the life of the SGC, you care about the people and the culture. It shouldn’t ever be something you easily do. I don’t easily take a life; I am just used to it and I know the sad truth of my use is a warrior and a killer. I know that is who I am and I know that you made me think about things. I need you to remember that being you is the most important thing you can do for the SGC or the world or the galaxy. We all need you to be Dr Daniel Jackson first and warrior second. Okay?”

Daniel realized belatedly when Jack wiped at his face that he was crying quietly. He pressed in close to Jack’s chest, letting the other man embrace him firmly. He didn’t try to stop the tears; Daniel was due for a breakdown with Jack. It was just something they did, ever since he came back from Abydos all those years ago.

Jack held him tightly, letting him deal with the emotions roiling through him. Daniel slumped into Jack’s body and they both resettled against the pillow and they calmed into silence punctuated by their breathing and Daniel’s occasional sniffling. Time passed and Daniel let himself sleep, knowing that Jack would be there when he woke up. Where there was sex or not was yet undecided but it didn’t matter, Jack being here was the most important thing for Daniel’s mental well-being.


End file.
